Dragonƒly
by GoingUnder
Summary: The BladeBreakers need a new member for a new tournament. When it turns out to be a girl, they have their doubts and questions from where she comes from. But this girl, holds secrets they don't want to find out. Some are just plain nosey aren't they?
1. Dragonfly:Chapter One

Dragonfly  
  
  
  
By: PikaPika-Gurl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I just thought of a good idea for a BeyBlade story, so I decided to put it to use. I may not be able to write for awhile after this 'cause I have a project to do! R&R!  
  
~* Chapter One *~  
  
When the members of the Blade Breakers heard about a new tournament, they couldn't be happier. Since the European Tournament, things had gotten quite stale. However, this was an opportunity to show their stuff yet again, but with one simple catch. The Blade Breaker's consisted of leader Kai, hot headed Tyson, optimistic Max, tiger Ray, and of course the intelligent Kenny. Out of these five, only four competed in the actual game of BeyBlading. Kenny was the brain behind the whole thing, and sometimes did Kai actually play. However, to get to the point, they needed a crew of six.  
  
Of course, the row that followed this information barely left any unhindered anger, but no matter how they fussed, they needed a new player. New hope came when Mr. Dickinson said that he had found a new member, someone who he'd thought would do quite well. There was no more information after that. And now, they're waiting for him to bring this new player.  
  
Tyson paced the floor, brushing his blue hair out of his eyes. Kenny sat at a desk, talking to his computer. Ray surfed the channels; Kai stood alone and Max just sat on the bed taking all his fellow member's antics in. "What if." Tyson mumbled, stopping a while to gaze out the window. "What if he's no good?" Ray looked up, "You know better Tyson, Mr. Dickinson wouldn't just "pick" an ordinary person." Tyson sighed and started to pace some more, Kai growled. "Tyson, if you don't stop pacing I shall have you out the window." Max laughed, and Ray smiled quickly getting back the watching the movie. Suddenly, the door was knocked on. Everyone looked up and Kenny rushed to open it. Mr. Dickinson came in, followed by a lithe figure.  
  
**********************  
  
I was quite surprised when Mr. Dickinson had came to me and asked if Sakee, my wolf, and I if we would be happy to join his own team. I was a street girl, and the life of luxury appealed greatly to me. In addition, I had to feed Sakee. But, I didn't have a clue of what I was getting myself into. Doubts came to me while I sat in the limo, smoothing my dirty capris. What if they don't like me? What if they rebuke me from their plans? Sake nudged me with her tainted white muzzle. If properly washed, Sakee was as white as snow. I smiled and felt a bit comforted. Mr. Dickinson looked to me, and I met his eyes with my own gold ones. "Where did you get your Sakee?" He inquired. I shook my head, "I don't remember." He was smart not to ask anymore questions of that line. My past was as blurry to me as fog on the sea. I don't remember anything past my 14th birthday, when I first got my beyblade. Since then Sakee has been with me, protecting me from the predators of the streets.  
  
He inspected the shape of my clothes, "Well, first we're going to get you some new clothes?" "What?" I asked, plainly wanting to hear it once more. He laughed lightly, "New clothes, you can't meet my team looking like a street rat." If I hadn't known him at all, I would have taken it as an insult. But, I did look like a street rat. My silver hair had turned to a dusty gray, my pale skin tanned by the sun. And the tears in my clothes didn't help. It was lunch by the time I was wearing new clothes. I had washed also, and Sakee had been groomed by a local Pet Salon. We pulled up by the red rug of the hotel. I opened the door; oblivious that someone else could have opened it for me. Mr. Dickinson took lead and I followed. Soon, I was right near the door. I heard low voices coming from it. "Ready?" He asked. "Yes." I bunched up some fur into my hands, the only reply of Sakee being a light nip on the side. When the door had opened, I walked in. My eyes searched the faces of the team, light smile on my face. I met the eyes of all but Kai. They seemed a bit agitated by my presence, but overall happy to see me. Max came over to me, hand put forward. "My name is Max, and yours is?"  
  
I answered quickly, "Aries Heart." Kai opened his steel gray eyes, he quickly surveyed me. He didn't like it. "A girl huh? Can you actually play?" Tyson glared, "Come on Kai, don't judge her just yet." Kair snorted, "Girls are girls, and with the exception of Emily and Maria(sp?), this one doesn't look like much."  
  
My fists became balls, Sakee lightly growled. "I can play, just you wait Kai." I tossed my hair lightly. Mr. Dickinson watched on, this wasn't his battle. It was up to the Blade Breakers to welcome their new member. He knew she was good, though he was sure that there was yet more to come.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: I know it was short and boring, but I had to get the facts and background in. Please R&R! 


	2. DragonFly:Chapter Two

Dragon Fly  
  
By: GoingUnder  
  
-- My, this story hasn't been updated in awhile. Thanks to Mystic Rain for reviewing and please refer this story to your friends. Most of the time if you review for moi, I'll review for you. This story will start off on the second Chapter, but one thing is different. Aries's name is now Elektra for I like Elektra better than Aries. Well, that's all for now, and remember to R&R!  
  
--  
  
[Chapter Two]  
  
It seems that things never went well from after the meeting of Elektra with her new team. Actually, maybe if Kai would have had been nicer to the girl; the others would have been quite the same. But when Kai got moody, it seemed the whole entire team dropped to his level. The time was 9:00 p.m. and tomorrow they had decided to put Elektra through some paces that were necessary, even though they didn't want her. The tournament was only weeks away and she was the only replacement. So, unless they wanted to disqualify, they had no choice but to deal with her. In there room, they discussed their day and of course.Elektra.  
  
"Odd girl, odd name and very odd pet. Besides, where is her beyblade and bitbeast?" Tyson asked, taking position in a large armed chair that he had removed from the desk. Kai was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and staring slightly out onto balcony that faded slightly with the night. Kenny never even got into the subject, and neither did Max so these two sat slightly off to the side. Ray was right in the middle, since he couldn't stand the haughty way she was, reminded him too much of the way the All Stars were before they became friends.  
"Well, if she doesn't cut it tomorrow. I don't care if we have to forfeit, we won't have her on the team" They all nodded in agreement as their leader, Kai, spoke those words. And what he said, went. Ray turned off the light, and they all went into there separate beds; time for rest.  
  
--  
Meanwhile, Elektra laid on her bed daring the fears that bubbled up to the surface to take over. Why had they been so mean? Why did Kai look at her, when she had spoken, with eyes that spoke of complete and absolute distrust? Ray had given her that look also, plus Tyson if she remembered correctly. But she had seen differently in the ones of Max and Kenny, she still wondered if they thought of her like the others did. Well, it wasn't her fault; was it? Maybe she could have been nicer, but she had grown up knowing that one fault in your personality could lead for you to starve. Sakee raised her head from where she laid, covering the door as a draft dodger would. But she wasn't protecting her mistress from the drafts; she was making sure no one would get in from this way. Her sleek muzzle pointed her way to Elektra's bed, green eyes wavering slightly with some unspoken emotion; though she seem to sadden a bit and then rested her head on the carpet again.  
  
Tomorrow would be the day she would prove to them she could beyblade, and they would find out her secret. But, that wasn't what worried her. It was the fact that maybe she would fail, she wanted so badly to be a part of something. She rolled over, eyes facing the balcony as it faded into the night. She slipped underneath the sheets, and set the digital alarm clock that showed her ugly red numbers. If she wanted to make a good impression, she should awake at least a bit early. But fear still dwelt in her, as she closed her eyes for the sleep that would only come once she calmed.  
  
--  
  
The alarm disrupted the silence with such intensity that Elektra was inclined to raise her hand and chuck it across the room, thus ending the silence. But being quite oddly good natured in the morning, but grumpy toward night, she shut it off and focused her eyes onto the sunlight that filtered in from the window that seemed so dreary that night. Sakee, poised and in a sitting position, waited calmly and serenely by the door. Elektra sighed; they hadn't even bother waking up their new teammate, even though it was quite early.  
  
As with the usual routine, as we all know what events take place during that time. Soon enough, she was out of the door; silver streaked black beyblade in hand and Sakee at her right side. Now it was time to show the guys what this girl could do.  
  
FIN 


	3. DragonFly:Chapter Three

DragonFly  
  
By: GoingUnder  
  
-- I haven't been able to write due to the hurricane. And the phone lines are really crappy so I won't be on as much. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed faithfully and refer this story to BeyBlade fanatics. Please R&R! --  
  
[Chapter Three]  
  
Elektra moved from her room, and down the hallway. After making a right at the intersection, she was led out onto a balcony with stairs leading down to the recreation center. Sakee followed every movement, except she placed herself two feet behind her mistress and eyed strangers with a wary eye. She could tell, as she came up to the double glass doors that were the entrance to the center, which the others of her team weren't even there yet. Elektra smirked slightly at this random thought, and pushed the door away from her. Both followed on in. -- --  
"Tyson, I am warning you. If you don't wake up in the next three seconds, this bucket of ice water will have a nice home on your head" Max threatened slightly, and true to his words, had a bucket of very cold water poised just a foot above Tyson's ruffled head. The others watched from a safe distance away, eyeing their teammate with what you could call friendly humor. Tyson mumbled some incoherent words, and raised his head and spoke a few clear words. "Alright Max..come on be nice" But, in order to make sure he would stay awake, Max held the bucket very close to Tyson while he slipped off the bed. "What time is it?" Tyson asked, trying to fit into his jacket until he found out, sleepily, that he had been trying to put both arms into one hole. He sighed and tried again. Kenny looked to his clock, and then announced the time for Tyson. "9 a.m. for your information, and I know for a fact Elektra is already down at the center" Kai eyed Tyson as Kenny said that, for they would of already of been down there if Tyson had just woken up the first time they tried. So, of course, the blame was put on Tyson.  
"Alright, alright. Let's go then" -- --  
  
She stepped lightly on the steps leading up to the beyblade area, watching slightly the reaction she got from other people as her wolf followed behind her. Her eyes were a slight shade of a dark blue, showing her concentration with their fathoms. As she came to a landing, she stopped for a moment and peered behind her. Nope, no sign of them yet. It didn't surprise her. Hands clutched to her beyblade a bit tighter and she turned off to the left and came up to the person which handed out the reservations to the beyblade stadiums within the center. There was a bit of a line, even for such an early time in the morning, so she had to wait.  
She heard them even more she saw them. Eyes peered around past the line of people behind her toward her team. Their eyes met and they walked over. Max and Kenny stayed closer to her, since they were much friendlier toward her then the others were. Besides, Ray, Tyson and Kai had more interest looking at the new launchers on display then a new team member. Kenny was interested in Elektra, and Max had always been friendly.  
  
"Where is your bitbeast?" Asked Max, eyeing the silver streaked beyblade in her hand. Elektra eyed him and smiled slightly, "Right here." She nodded toward Sakee as she said it. Kenny frowned, "No, that's your pet" "No, it's my bitbeast and if you don't believe me wait until we battle" Kenny smiled, and looked slightly off hand to the others. "Where are you from anyway?" "The streets" This is how their conversations went. The two would ask a simple question and Elektra would answer it and then leave it at that. Fortunately, the line had dimmed to all but her and now she was turned around and talking to the guy. "Yes, I believe the BladeBreakers have a reservation for Stadium IA." The guy ran his finger along the book placed in front of him, eyes surveying the various names. He nodded and reached out from behind him, bringing a pair of dangling keys. "Hey guys." She called out to them, stepping out of the line and moving toward them. They reacted to her call and watched her come forth.  
  
She handed the keys over to Kai with a simple motion, and waited for him to lead the way. Kai was slightly offhanded by her action, since his image of her was one of selfishness, but quickly moved ahead. Elektra fell into the back of the group, hand lying upon her Sakee's back. It took only a few moments until they came up to a door that had the heading as same as the one Elektra had asked for. It was a private stadium, only reserved for those of actual championship status. So what they had expected of such a room, was what they say before them.  
  
Bleachers rose up from each far end of the room, for the team that reserved the room could actually have an audience while they practiced. On the opposite side from where they stood was a concession stand with towels and such. And of course, the stadium was centered on a platform that rose a few inches above the floor line. The colors were quite elaborate, being mostly of red, blue, and white. But some gold was in the mix. Kai faced them, and eyed each before speaking.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" It was more of a command then a question, since all knew that someone and Elektra would move up onto the platform before them. "I will"  
It was Ray who had taken up the challenge, and for once Kai was slightly glad. He didn't want to face an opponent he had never even seen battle. This way, he had an advantage the next time he would battle her. Elektra nodded and moved away from the group, Sakee follow slightly behind. She took the right side, and called to Sakee. "Time to battle"  
Sakee's figure began to vanish slightly and then in a spark of lightly quickly vanished from the spot and into the center of the beyblade. Elektra looked at them, daring them to ask what had happen. They didn't, and Ray moved up onto the platform in silence. Tyson was to announce their beginning. A launcher appeared from somewhere behind Elektra, it appeared to be normal but with her.who could tell. Ray brought out his usual equipment, and both stood; ready to launch.  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
And the battle began.  
  
FIN 


End file.
